Does history repeat itself?
by coley182
Summary: Based around the deleted kiss scene between Wolverine and Storm. Logan wakes up after his time travels and didn't want everything to change.


Logan woke with a start as the sound of a familiar song hit his ears. He sat up and immediately recognized his old room at the mansion, with a few sublte changes.

Throwing the sheets from his body he quickly dressed and headed to the professors office where he seen Bobby standing in a doorway reaching out to hold Rogues hand. Logan didn't even pause when Hank, in all his furry glory, walked by with a polite nod which he returned without a second thought.

As he approached his destination a familiar scent made him slow his pace but before he could react Xaviers door opened and out stepped Jean. His mouth went dry at seeing here again after all these years, well years to him any ways. She looked at him with a slight smirk and a tilted head before Scott walked out to stand beside her and grinned at Logan before speaking "You plan on standing here all day or can we pass?"

Logan stepped back slowly to let them pass, still trying to wrap his head around that he had succeeded in altering the past. When Jean passed him she brushed back some hair from her face and he immediately noticed the wedding band that rested on her finger, his eyes flicked to the matching band on Scott's hand.

"Are you alright Logan? You seem off..."

All Logan did was nod before entering the Professors office and shutting the door behind him.

Charles looked up with a grin as he set down his pen "Welcome back old friend"

Logan raised a brow "Thought I was tha only one who was gonna remember?"

"You are. Although you're projecting your thoughts very loudly" Charles steered his chair to settle in front of his desk "If you don't mind I would like to discuss what took place in your travels"

"Yeah, sure Chuck. Maybe later there's someone I wanna..."

"She will have no recollection of what you had together Logan"

Logan didn't have to question who 'she' was. He let out a sigh "S'not nice readin' my thoughts Chuck"

This time Charles let out a small sigh "I'm not doing so with intention. As I said before you are projecting"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Still, I just need ta make sure she is okay"

Charles nodded and Logan left without another word. Logan walked down the halls that he hadn't been done in years or at least technically to him in years. A younger Kitty flounced down the hall with books under arm and smiled at him as they passed eachother. Everything was so surreal to him, just yesterday he was out running sentinals with Eric...Magneto, he wasn't where they stood with the brotherhood now, and traveling back in time to prevent it all from happening.

Logan turned the corner and froze when who he was searching out came into view. Standing by a door ushering children into a classroom was Ororo, wearing a white pantsuit and a smile spread across her face as a student said something to her. Logan stood watching her movements and ached to touch her again but he knew whatever they had shared at one time was now lost.

When all the children were in the classroom she looked up and they made eye contact and she sent him a small smile before turning to enter the room behind her.

"'Ro! Wait up..."

Ororo turned to face him as he walked up to her and she smirked with a raised brow "'Ro? That's new."

He tossed a strange look then shook his head "Get used to it Darlin'"

"Darlin'? Logan are you feeling alright?" A look of genuine concerened flickered across her features as she put a hand out to touch his forearm.

He closed his eyes at her touch and inhaled her scent, savoring it like it would be the last time he could.

"Logan?"

Her voice brought him back to earth ao he opened his eyes "Yeah, I'm good... donchya got a class ta teach?"

She looked behind her to the student chatting away then back to Logan "Yes, I should go..."

Neither made to move and neither made eye contact until Ororo spoke again "If you are free later I was planning on training in the DR, I could use a sparring partner..."

"Training?"

"Yes, you know that thing we do to keep fit and stay prepared" she smirked at the face he made

"I know what training is 'Ro"

"So... "

"I'm your man Darlin'. See ya later"

Ororo watched Logan walk away and tried to keep the tone he used when saying he was her man out of her head. She smiled to herself as she walked to the front of the class and began her day.

Logan was wearing a grin as he walked back towards Charles' office. He didn't know how long it would take but he would have his 'Ro again.


End file.
